Monsters Versus Aliens Versus Godzilla
by Neoraichu
Summary: When the Japanese Defense Force needs help with kaiju, they call in the forces of Area 50-Something. But just when they think a 300-foot lobster might be more than they can handle, Mothra and Godzilla enter the fray as well. Can Susan up her game to go toe to toe with the King of the Kaiju?
1. Chapter 1

Monsters versus Aliens

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

And yes, Godzilla will take his sweet time showing up. But he will show up eventually.

…

"Monsters, aliens," said General Monger as they flew on their 4-engined Guppy-like cargo jet, "This is something big. Really big. We're talking insectosaurus big. The Japanese Self-Defense Force has asked us to help them deal with the problem."

"Well what kind of monster is it?" asked Doctor Cockroach.

"I'm not exactly fluent in Japanese, but it says it's... it's... a... kay... key... kai..."

"Kaiju?"

"Uh... yes!"

"Well kaiju just means 'monster'," he replied, "Isn't there more information than that?"

"Well, yes. It says here it's a giant crustacean of the Family: Nephropidae and Genus: Homarus, but they say it's red."

"How odd."

"What's odd about that?" asked Susan.

"Well, to start with, they just described the American Lobster. Those creatures are a mottled color of orange, brown and gray. They only turn red after you cook them. Only a mutation would allow it to be red and not cooked."

"So how man tons of butter and lemon do we have?" asked the Missing Link.

"BOB LIKES SEAFOOD!" shouted B. O. B.

"I'd appreciate if you took this mission more seriously!" barked Monger.

"It's a lobster! How bad can it be?"

"Reports indicate that it's sunk fishing boats of 100 feet in length! Sonar scans show it may be as much as 300 feet long!"

"Whoa! That's a lot of seafood!" he replied, "But what are we supposed to do? I'm the only real swimmer..."

"Sta'abi swims very good!" interrupted the alien huntress as she held aloft her shock spear.

"Lobsters can be found anywhere from 160 feet below the surface to as deep as 1,570 feet."

"How deep is that?"

Sqweep leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

"OH!" she replied, "Sta'abi not swim that good!"

"The world's record for scuba diving is 1,043 feet," added Doctor C.

"According to my calculations," said Sqweep, "Ginormica can dive much deeper when she's at her full size. All she needs is oxygenation of the blood stream and something to keep the blood from undergoing decompression sickness as well as nitrogen narcosis."

"I'm sure I can invent something!" declared Doctor C.

"Nothing personal Doc," replied Susan, "but I'm hoping that Sqweep already has something more... proven."

"Oh yes," answered Sqweep, "I have studied several deep diving species including air breathers, and I believe I have something that just might help."

"It's not that hard," said Doctor C, "Cuvier's beaked whales breath air and can dive to 9,815 feet. The sperm whale can dive to 7,380 feet."

"Then they are both sufficient for our needs. Do you have data on these creatures?"

"Not really. Most of our data comes from sonar scans and dead bodies that wash ashore."

"It is lucky then that I have a aquatic vehicle back home that will suit our purposes, and therefore collect more data on these creatures. I might even be worth... extra credit."

"Why don't we just use the submarine then?" asked Susan.

"If that is what Earthlings call submersible vehicles, then I must say no. This vehicle is built solely for the purposes of exploration. It has no combat abilities whatsoever."

"Besides," said Monger, "We're all getting ahead of ourselves. There's a meeting with Japanese Defense Force scientists when we land in Japan. I think we should hear what they have to say first."

"Well, I certainly agree with that," said Doctor C, "but it doesn't hurt to prepare a few things we might just need in advance."

"You've been oddly quiet, Coverton."

"Well," he replied snidely, "This looks more like a problem for a fisherman than my considerable intellect."

"Either you can contribute or we can use you as Giant Lobster bait!"

"All right!" he retorted, "Point taken. I'll try to help out."

"That's better."

"Sqweep?" asked Doctor C.

"Yes Doctor Cockroach?"

"I was wondering if there might be some way to increase Ginormica's size by increasing the amount of Quantonium in her body. Do you have any ideas?"

"Other than the rarity of the Quantonium itself, it should be easy to do."

"Well the effects of the Quantonium are created by the radiation it emits, doesn't it?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Perhaps if we found a way to artificially create the Quantonium radiation, we could temporarily boost the effects to make Ginormica... even more ginormous."

"It is feasible that a Quantonium radiation generator could be built, but it would be inherently short lived because proper materials to create the generator just do not exist. Otherwise, our race would have surely constructed Quantonium generators by now."

"What's the best we can do?"

"According to my race's files, there exists a Quantonium generator which can be built from Earth materials, but will explode after one hour of operations. It also cannot be turned off once the generator has been turned on."

"How big of a bang are we talking about here?"

"According to Earth standards, about one ton of Dynamite."

"Well, that's hardly anything to worry about as long as nothing breakable is within 400 yards of the explosion at the moment of detonation."

"So give us a list of stuff we need," said Link.

"I shall produce the list in English right now."

A piece of 8 1/2" by 11" paper appeared in the air. Doctor C grabbed it, looked it over, and handed it over to General Monger as he said, "Nothing special here."

The General blanched when he read the list. He shouted, "**ONE KILOGRAM OF WEAPONS GRADE PLUTONIUM?! That is very special indeed!**"

"If that's such an issue," said Sqweep, "I can just have one sent from home."

"You know it's highly radioactive," interrupted Susan (aka Ginormica).

"I wasn't created yesterday. Of course it is properly contained so there is zero outside radiation. I shall also purchase proper radioactive material handling gear as required for the construction of the Quantonium Radiation Generator. I assure you that the generator will consume all of the radioactivity of the Plutonium before it explodes, thus releasing ordinary inert lead."

"If you can promise me this dohickey won't turn Japan into a radioactive waste land, go ahead and have the materials purchased. I'm sure the government can find some way to compensate..."

"There is no need," replied Sqweep, "I get a large discount on study materials."

"Well, I appreciate your contributions," said Monger.

The ends of Sqweep's antennae glowed green at the praise. Both he and Doctor C began to study the diagrams and engineering layouts to see how to construct the device while Coverton quietly looked over their shoulders. He was oddly quiet for some reason.

…

After the plane landed, there was a number of Japanese people in white suits that came out to meet them. They appeared to be part of the Japanese Defense Force's Science Division.

"Greetings, General Monger," said a young lady of about 5' 11" tall. She appeared to have neatly cropped black hair, deep brown eyes, and her lips were stained a pink color. "My name is Doctor Kagaku-sha. It is an honor to meet you and your team." She bowed to the general.

"Very polite, ain't she?" asked Link.

"That is an aspect of Japanese culture," replied Doctor C.

"And she sure ain't hard on the eyes either."

"FOCUS PEOPLE!" snapped the General. He turned back to Kagaku-sha and said, "Now what's the information on this lobster monster?"

"The locals call the kaiju Ebirah. It appears to have been mutated from a common lobster by atomic testing in the late 1950s. But now the kaiju seems to have come into shallow waters and is now attacking shipping and fishing fleets. We cannot determine why."

"Why not just destroy it with hunter/killer subs?" asked Monger.

"Conventional torpedoes have been tried, but cannot seem to penetrate the kaiju's shell."

"What do you expect us to do about it?"

"We have heard..." she replied awkwardly, "that you have access to alien technology..."

"**That is need to know only!**"

"We do not need details. It was just our hope that some piece of alien technology that you may or may not posses can deal with our kaiju issue."

"Well, I need some time to consult with the team brainiacs," mused the General, "But I can't promise anything! Not until we get some more details!"

She offered the General a thick file as she said, "This is all we know about Ebirah. Even the most classified of details. I promise."

"Very well," he replied, "If we can't help you, I promise all details will be kept top secret, classified, and confidential."

"I cannot ask more than this."

The General walked back up the ramp and into the cargo plane.

…

Doctor C and Sqweep looked over the file laid out over the table.

"According to this file," said Doctor C, "Ebirah is was found by an island, and used to chase away ships by a terrorist group called the Red Bamboo. According to the file, they used an extract from local fruit to keep the monster away from their ships, but drove Ebirah to attack all other ships near the island. Then it says some people stranded on the island awoke the super kaiju known as Gojira to attack the beast, drive it away, and also sink the terrorist's ship in the process."

"So why don't they just use more fruit to repel the monster?" asked Link.

"That's well and good for a very tiny island, but totally impractical for the entire Sea of Japan!"

"Perhaps a synthetic versions can be mass produced?" asked Sqweep.

"Unfortunately, the files state that only the terrorists knew the exact formula, and that died with them. No one has been able to reproduce the formula, and all samples were destroyed with the ship."

"So much for easy answers," grumbled Link.

"What happened to this Gojira?" asked Susan.

"Oh, that monster surfaces every few years to rip apart a nuclear power plant or trash Tokyo," replied Doctor C.

"What does it have against nuclear power?"

"Well... nothing. It just uses radioactive materials to sustain itself. Uranium and Plutonium are to him what ham and cheese sandwiches are to us."

"And no one just blows the poop out of it?" asked Link.

"Oh, the military forces of the world have spent countless billions of dollars trying to stop him!"

"That doesn't make sense," said Susan.

"What doesn't?"

"The world has so much nuclear waste, they can't get rid of it. Why can't they just lay it out somewhere Gojira can find it and let him chow down until he's done?"

"Uh..." said the General, "That's not my department! That's not our problem either!"

"Here's a photo of this Gojira," said Doctor C as he dragged it out of the file.

"Hey!" said B. O. B., "That looks just like Godzilla!"

"A common mistranslation of his name into English that just stuck."

"EW!" said Susan, "How scary is that?"

"Compared to Coverton, he doesn't look so bad to me," muttered Link.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Coverton.

A soldier approached the General and handed him a note with a salute.

"According to Intel we just got from Doctor Kagaku-sha, Ebirah had been sighted less than half a mile off the coast! It's attacking a fishing fleet! It looks like it's about time to earn our pay, people!"

"But General," said Sqweep, "There is insufficient time to complete any projects."

"We'll just have to try and drive it away with the weapons we already have on-board!" He turned to the pilot's compartment and shouted, "PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE TAKE-OFF!"

The plane roared into life as it took off.

"But General," said Doctor C, "The transport has no built in weapons. We'd have to shoot out the open cargo hatch while in flight!"

"There's cables to keep anyone from falling out, so what's what we'll do!"

"But that means we have to fly towards the monster, then turn around or fly over it before we can open fire on it!"

"Details details!"

"Everyone go to the back," shouted Susan, "Hook yourselves to a safety cable. The back hatch could be opened at any time!"

"What about you, General?" asked Doctor C.

"Someone has to stay up here in C and C!" he replied, "The rest of your grab any weapons you can find and prepare to attack! It looks like you have about 3 minutes to do this!"

"All right," replied Susan, "Let's get weaponized!"

"I suggest energy weapons like lasers or electrical beams," suggested Doctor C, "The monster's shell seems to make it all but immune to naval artillery and conventional missiles!"

"Good idea, Doc," agreed Link. He leaned closer to the Doc and said, "We got a bunch of stuff like that, don't we?"

"Does Plutonium have an atomic mass of 244?!"

"I don't have time for..."  
"That means 'YES!'," retorted Doctor C.

"Then just say 'YES!' already!"

"My personal flier is armed with energy weapons," said Sqweep, "and may be more efficient than anything I could use in this vehicle's arms locker."

"But aren't you exposed while using it?" asked Susan.

"While your concern is touching, I doubt that a creature of that size can move with sufficient speed to pose any sort of threat to me."

"Isn't your levitation chair armed?" asked Link of Coverton.

"I assure you that all of its weapons are short range," he replied, "and I have no plans to get close enough to employ them."

"So you're going to just hide back here?"

"And provide team supervision!"

"Ah, so you're doing nothing useful."

"That's what he just said," answered Doctor C.

"OH! OH!" said B. O. B., "What can I do?!"

"What can he do?" asked Link.

"I cannot think of anything," replied Doctor C, "But if nothing else works, we can drop him on the monster and see if BOB can just eat it."

"That's a whole lot of sea food."

"That's why we should save it as a last possible resort."

"**Monsters! Aliens!**" called the General over the loudspeakers, "**We'll be in range in less than two minutes! Weapon ****yourselve****s up and get secured at once!**"

The Monster and Aliens scrambled to arm themselves, then all but Sqweep secured themselves with the safety lines with seconds to spare before the back hatch began to lower. The air pressure dropped as they felt themselves being pulled towards the back of the plan. Fortunately, they were all held in place either by safety lines or a propulsion system.

"**We are flying over the monster Ebirah now! Prepare to open fire when you see the whites of its... Uh... the eye thingies... Er... OH, JUST OPEN FIRE WHEN YOU SEE IT!**"

A horrible scene passed under them. Commercial fishing boats were being torn to shreds even as they watched. They were all 100 feet long or more, but three were all but gone, two were broken in half, and one was about to be attacked. And there was Ebirah, almost three times the size of any of the fishing boats. It's monster claws were reaching for the last fishing boat when they opened fire.

Bursts of energy and bolts of energy rained down on the monster all over its red shell. They couldn't tell if their fire was having an effect or not, but it seemed to get the monster's attention.

"**HOLD YOUR FIRE UNTIL WE COME AROUND!**"

Sqweep flew out of the back when everyone paused in their fire. The plane banked as it turned around.

"Do you think we had any effect?" asked Susan.

"I don't know, but I wish Sta'abi would use something other than that high tech spear," grumbled Link, "She didn't do anything. Or Vornacarn. Or Coverton. Hey, it seems like the Monsters are doing all the work around here!"

"**OH CRAP! I DON'T THINK WE CAN AVOID THAT! BRACE FOR IMPACT!**"

"Brace for what impact?" asked Doctor C.

***CRUNCH!***

"I'm going out on a limb and guessing that impact!" shouted Susan.

They could see a massive column of water pass behind the plane. Along with the wings of the plane.

"We're gonna CRASH!" shouted Doctor C.

"We don't need a scientist to know that!" shouted Link.

"We'll hit the ocean in exactly 12.34 seconds!"

"Okay, we need a scientist to know that!"

***THUD!***

"That wasn't anywhere near 12.34 seconds!"

"I... don't know why! We must have hit something in the air!"

Sqweep flew back in.

"Sqweep!" said Susan, "What did we just hit?"

"Are you talking about the column of water?" asked Sqweep back.

"No, after that!"

"I believe that is what Earthlings call... a giant moth."

"Maybe it's insectosaur!" cried Susan.

"I cannot say because I do not know what an insectosaur looks like."

'_No_,' said a pair of female voices in their heads, '_Not an insectosaur. You have been caught by the Guardian __kaiju__ known as Mothra_.'

"It's TELEPATHY!" shouted Doctor C.

'_Mothra will carry your disabled craft to Infant Island for a safe landing_,' the female voices said, '_It shouldn't take long_.'

"But what about Ebirah?!" asked Susan.

'_You have larger issues to address_,' they replied, '_Gojira is coming_!'

"Who are you guys yelling at?" asked B. O. B.

"I forgot," replied Doctor C, "You have to have a brain in order to have telepathic communication!"

"BOB," shouted Susan, "We're being taken to Infant Island! Some voice in our heads said Ebirah isn't the worst problem! They said that Gojira is coming!"

[to be continued]


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters versus Aliens

VS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

And yes, Godzilla will take his sweet time showing up. But he will show up eventually.

…

The crippled wingless plane was softly deposited on the ground of Infant Island by the Guardian Kaiju known as Mothra. After disembarking from their craft, she saw the beautiful creature fully for the first time. Her wings and body almost looked like a work of art. Susan had to wonder if she was related to the Insectosaur, or if the two would have gotten along. But even at her largest, she barely reached the top of Mothra's nose.

'_Welcome to Infant Island_,' said the voices in their heads (except B. O. B.), '_While we appreciate your efforts against Ebirah, that kaiju is not the true threat to Japan or the rest of the world. Gojia is. He is the King of the Kaiju. The greatest possible threat that mankind has ever known... short of an actual alien invasion. You should allow Mothra to deal with Ebirah so that you may plan for the arrival of Gojira_.'

"While we appreciate your candor, little voices in our heads," said Monger, "Ebirah is our mission and we just cannot ignore it. I'm sure your monster moth is all that and more, it cannot deal with a water-based monster. We have the tech and the team that can."

'_Very well. But we still offer Mothra's assistance in this matter_.'

"So that does this Guardian Monster of yours do?"

'_She flies faster than sound, generates hurricane force winds with her wings, and can shoot powerful lightning strikes from her antennae_.'

"General," said the Doc C, "While the transport is down for the foreseeable future, Mothra would be quite acceptable as an alternate mode of transport. Plus, I have a few ideas on how we can harness Mothra's powers to aid us against Ebirah even when the monster is deep underwater."

"What kind of ideas?"

"Well, if Mothra is agreeable, I can harness the lightning power to energize something else... like a hypersonic white noise cannon. Such a beam of pure sound would become even stronger against targets in the water. I can salvage parts from the transport to construct such a weapon."

"And the Quantonium Generator thingie?"

"I'm sure that Sqweep and I can multi-task, General Monger."

"I concur with Doctor Cockroach," agreed Sqweep.

'_We have spoken to Mothra, and she is agreeable to your plans_.'

"So who are the voices in our heads?" asked the General.

'_We are not so important_,' they replied, '_But you will meet us before too long_.'

So while Doc C worked on the sonic cannon and Sqweep worked on the Quantonium Generator, the others were free to explore the island. The islanders seemed to be well versed in Polynesian, Japanese and English. They were also multicultural, having influences from Polynessia, Hawaii, Japan, China and to a lesser extent, Southeast Asia.

The better part of the day was spent in tourism.

Well, Susan seemed to spend most of her time stopping Link from hitting on the native women. B. O. B. was just acting like... B. O. B. Sta'abi was put off by their tendency to apologize for everything, but when they showed her their martial arts skills, she was inclined to forgive them when they stood up to her threats and defended themselves. Vornicarn was content to just follow Sta'abi around and eat coconuts off the ground.

But no one was really sure what Coverton was up to. Every time someone saw him, he claimed he had been spending time around the plane, but assured everyone that just because no one saw him there didn't mean he wasn't. They weren't really in the mood to give him the third degree.

But just after lunch, a pair of handsome men in shorts approached Susan.

"Excuse us," one said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"The Shobijin Priestesses wish to meet with you."

"Priestesses?"

"Yes," the other said, "You have already spoken with them."

"That's funny, I don't remember... oh wait, the telepaths! Yes, I'd love to meet them."

She was led to a cave where the voices in her head said, '_Greetings, we are honored to meet you_.' But the cave wasn't lit from the outside, so she couldn't see anyone. But when the men lit torches and came in to light more torches along the wall, she was stunned by what she saw there. Two human looking women, but even though they looked like adults, they were only six inches tall.

'_We are the Priestesses who speak for Mothra_.'

"Do you have names?"

'_Our names our not important_,' they replied, '_The people simply call us the Priestesses_.'

"Okay then..."

'_We are neither monsters nor aliens_,' they continued, '_but descendants of an ancient Earth race known as the Cosmos_.'

"That's... interesting," she replied, "but I wish Doctor Cockroach or Sqweep were here. I'm sure they'd understand more of this than me."

'_We wished to speak to you, as we can tell that you will treat us like other humans. Not like lab test subjects_.'

"Oh, of course I understand."

'_So please do not speak of us to the others as of yet_.'

"Of course."

'_We felt that we could trust you enough to reveal to you who we really are_.'

"Thank you for the trust. I hope I'm worthy of it."

'_We think so. There has been times in the past when we were captured... by unscrupulous people... and they tried to use us to control Mothra to make her perform acts of evil and violence_.'

"That's terrible! Do you think Mothra can carry me when I'm as large as Godzilla?"

'_Mothra has shown the strength in the past to lift him off the ground by his tail and carry him considerable distances, so we think she can handle your weight for the duration of the attack against Ebirah_.'

"That's great!"

'_You will definitely need all of her power against Gojira, however_.'

"I see."

'_So please enjoy your stay on Infant Island. If you wish to use our hotel, we shall instruct them to allow you to stay there at no cost_.'

"Thank you so much."

Susan left the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

And yes, Godzilla will take his sweet time showing up. But he will show up eventually.

…

Susan rejoined the others once she left the twins. She felt strange walking about an island where normal people weren't scared of her monster or alien friends, but then the island's guardian was some kind of monster moth with unknown powers, so she supposed the others didn't seem so impressive. But then the native women were still smacking Link in the kisser whenever he made one of his amorous advances on them, so they must have some standards. They also seemed equally unimpressed and unwilling to bow to the 'might' of Coverton, so that was a double plus for them.

And just like any other tourist spot, they had a few overpriced showy restaurants and some really expensive gift shops. They made sure B. O. B. didn't have enough money to use either of those. While Sta'abi was initially irritated at their tendency to apologize for every little thing, they did moderately impressed her when they used their karate skills to defend themselves when she showed her more aggressive side.

General Monger remained at the crash site while he was using the radio to speak to the government about the long and short term options for replacing their downed and most likely irreparable transport plane. Both Doctor C and Sqweep offered their own solutions to fixing the transport, but he saw neither as something he wanted to test out in the field... not at that time.

So with some... minor incidents... the rest of the day passed well into the evening, and then they went to stay the night at a hotel as the Priestesses promised at no charge to them. The General opted to remain with the plane, as he was surely a true soldier.

...

Susan awoke in a different bed. One she was sure she had never slept in before. It was dark all around her, but she could make out flashes of light just outside the window. She got up and went over to see that she was in the midst of a great city, and yet much of it was burning and in ruins. There was a massive silhouette in the distance, and it seemed to be under attack from every direction by warplanes, rockets, cannons and strange lightning beam weapons. And yet the massive attack didn't seem to slow the creature down. It plodded ahead destroying more and more of the city.

Yet in spite of the destruction, there was no people around. No dead bodies. No mortally wounded trapped by the debris No people scared beyond reason to quivering masses.

'_That is Godzilla,_' said voices in her head, '_Born for nuclear weapons testing and fueled by nuclear power he has taken from human nuclear plants, he can be taken as a living warning about the dangers of fission, or as the agent of the fall of humankind_.'

Susan gulped.

'_And yet even he can be stopped for a time, or even destroyed on occasion,_' they continued, '_but a force like him can never be truly eliminated. As humans like to say, once the genie is released, it can never be returned._'

"I thought they went back after granting three wishes," she replied.

'_If there is a way to ask a wish of him, then none have had the strength or will to do so._'

"How long can he live?"

'_Like Mothra, we do not know that. They shall surely outlive any human by multiple generations._'

"Then why bother fighting?"

'_Mothra is as powerful as Godzilla in many ways. She had held him in check for many years. But sometimes even she needs assistance against the fluctuations in his power levels. That is why we are appealing to you for help now._'

"Why does he bother fighting?"

'_We think he likes to fight. It gives purpose to his long existence. In a way, he does a service to mankind by fighting more destructive Kaiju, especially the ones used by alien invaders to try and conquer Earth._'

"Well I hope Coverton never finds out. He's been trying to take over or invade the Earth for a year now."

'_With his abilities, he has little to offer to alien forces that control monster like Gigan and King Ghidorah._'

"That's a load off my mind."

'_But we know there are others forces working behind the scenes. Mysterious forces that may well be manipulating us all. We can tell that when Godzilla attacks a populated area, the people seem to be able to evacuate much faster than when a threat like a tsunami or typhoon approaches. Otherwise, there would be much higher casualties._'

"He would inspire me to move much faster," commented Susan as she went to look out the window again.

'_And we know that there are a few gifted humans that can speak to the kaiju in some mysterious way. Humans call this power Telepathy. They believe it is somehow derived from a mutation in the human gene code. We do not believe it is something as simple as that. It is something more mysterious and magical than that. Perhaps even you may develop an ability like that._'

"Me?" she asked, "I'm not that special."

'_You are more special that you can possibly know._'

"So if you're so smart, than how can B. O. B. talk without a brain?"

'_His whole body functions as a... lower powered brain. It is strong enough to reason to a certain extent, and to be able to process both images and speech. While it may never be as sharp as most humans, it is certainly higher than most animals._'

"Oh, I never thought about it like that."

'_If he is supercharged with the right kind of energy, he could become smarter than any man, monster or alien alive._'

"What kind of energy is that?"

'_That mystery is beyond us._'

"Fair enough."

'_Farewell,_' the voices said, '_Your friends shall soon rouse you._'

"I don't remember..."

...

Susan awoke to find herself staring into the face of Link as he shook her by the shoulder.

"SUZE!" he called, "The General wants us at the plane ASAP!"

"AH!" she squealed as she pushed him back, "Anchovy breath!"

"Sorry, he sent me to get you. But the local pizza I had last night was awesome!"

"Ugh," she groaned, "I'm sure you had plenty."

"It's not that bad, is it?"

She looked over by the bed and said, "The plastic plant has wilted."

"Oh..."


	4. Chapter 4

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

Susan followed Link back to the immobilized command center where she found the other monsters and aliens being briefed by General Monger.

"Monsters, aliens," he said, "That giant lobster monster has been seen less than 100 miles from this island. The Doc Roach and Sqweep have assured me that their Quantonium Generator do-hickey is finished and ready to go. While the locals seem to think that this Godzilla creature is the larger threat, we can't ignore our mission for the Japanese Government."

"I can," said Coverton.

"Well no one asked you!" he grumbled, "Remember, we could still use us some giant lobster bait!"

"Point taken."

"Come take a look, Susan," said the Doc Roach as he waved her over.

She came over to look at the dubious device they had made. I looked like a metal gourd with too many plastic tubes running in various directions for her liking, and it appeared to have backpack straps on it. "How am I supposed to wear this?" she asked.

"Like a backpack," he replied.

"But when I grow..."

"Of course the straps and the device will enlarge with you," he chuckled.

"We would not overlook a point as simple as that," added Sqweep.

"Once activated, the device should remain powered for about 8 hours. That should be enough time to deal with Ebirah as well as Gojira."

"I hope you're right," she said softly.

"But there is something we feel we should warn you about."

"What's that?"

"We... aren't sure how Quantonium Radiation will interact with other forms of atomic radiation."

"And they're both full of radiation, I take it?"

"Indeed," said Sqweep, "It seems the Gojira creature is by far the more radioactive of the two. He even seems to have evolved some kind of atomic breath weapon that makes him exceedingly dangerous."

"A warning of atomic testing," she said softly, "or an agent of mankind's own destruction."

"Pardon?" asked the Doc.

"Uh... nothing," she replied as she shook her head.

"I just know how much you're going to love the next part," said the General, "so tell her boys."

"Tell me?..."

"What the General is trying to say rather crudely is that we're going to fly over the attack site, have you jump out of our... provisional transport... and then you activate the device on the way down."

"That's... so assuring..."

"If the device works, you won't even notice hitting the water. If it doesn't, I'll catch you long before you strike the water," said Sqweep, "As long as your human sized and not Ginormica sized."

"And if I hit the water as Ginormica?"

"Oh," said the Doc, "I'm sure you'll feel that sting for some time."

"We don't have the time or resources to do this any neater," added the General, "Otherwise I woulda had the boys add some kind of parachute device to their doohickey."

"The square-cube law would make it impossible to make a parachute effective for the size of creature she'll turn into," said the Doc.

One of the aides rushed up and told the General, "The civilian pilot has arrived."

He turned and asked, "Has he agreed to let us use his GA8 Airvan?"

"He wants $200 cash in advance, payment for any damages to his plane, and he insists on ten times his fee if he has to go anywhere near a Kaiju."

"Alright," muttered the General, "I'm glad Uncle Sam has some relatively deep pockets. Tell him we have a deal. We'll just have to acquire some cash from the local bank first."

The Aide turned and left quickly.

"To keep things simple," he said as he turned to Susan, "You'll be in charge of the operation. Only the Doc Roach and Sqweep will come with you on the plane as technical support, and in case Sqweep has to use his personal transport to catch you should the device fail."

"Aw," moaned Link, "I wanted to see this."

"Well we don't always get want we want, monster," grumbled the General.


	5. Chapter 5

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

Susan looked out the airplane's open doorway of the airplane as it passed high over the red Kaiju.

"Just don't think about jumping out of a functional airplane with nothing but an atomic device strapped to your back!" shouted the Doc Roach.

"That's just so helpful!" she shouted back over her shoulder.

"I am a helper!" he shouted back.

"If the device doesn't work, shrink down so I can catch you!" shouted Sqweep.

"That inspires courage!" shouted Susan over the other shoulder.

"I am not attempting to manipulate your emotional state!"

"This is about as good as it gets, dudette!" shouted the pilot from the front of the plane.

"Be sure to count to ten before activation!" shouted the Doc Roach.

"Well," she sighed, "Here goes nothing... and everything." Then she jumped out the door. Counting to ten as instructed, she switched on the backpack device and waited. In a few seconds, her entire body felt energized as she began to grow and expand. But when she hit 49 feet 11 inches, she didn't stop. She kept growing and growing. The Doc predicted stopping around 390 feet, but she couldn't tell how close she was getting.

'_It's lucky the suit is keeping up with me,_' she thought as she fell.

The surface of the water drew closer and closer by the second. She realized if she hit the water flat, it would generate the most force. So she had to twist herself into a spear-like shape to better pierce the surface of the ocean. Fortunately, she knew enough about diving that she could do that with time to spare. She began to hyperventilate before she hit so she could take a deep breath, as she knew she was going to be pretty deep before she was going to float back to the surface... if she was going to float at all.

'_I wonder if Sqweep is recording this for extra credit?_' she thought as she hit the ocean at maximum size.

The water didn't seem to sting nearly as much as she thought it would. Perhaps it was her suit, or perhaps her new giant size, but something seemed to be protecting her from impacting something as hard as the ground. But soon she found herself several hundred feet beneath the surface.

'_Just be calm and swim for the surface,_' she thought as she turned around to head back up.

But something latched onto her ankle. A large pincer-like something. She looked back to the murky water and realized that Ebirah had come down after her. It was engaging her in underwater close quarters combat! Twisting around, she punched the monster in the underside, but the water pressure and it's density severely reduced it's effectiveness against it's thick mutant carapace.

'_Gotta take it back to the surface!_' she thought as she grappled it back.

But the monster's tail was more powerful than her legs, and it was pulling them deeper towards the ocean floor. It grabbed her with its monster pincers, and she could feel the crushing pressure on her arms.

'_I wish I had an idea of how long I can last down here._'

'_You won't last long enough,_' came the twin voices in her head. It was the Priestesses.

'_What can I do?_' she thought, '_Moths can't swim, can they?_'

'_Keep the monster busy,_' they replied, '_We have appealed to another Kaiju, and he is coming to help._'

'_GOJIRA'S COMING?!_'

'_Yes,_' they replied, '_He's a super Kaiju who evolved hunting mutant monsters, and he loves nothing better than a good Kaiju battle._'

So the two continued to struggle as they sank deeper. Susan began to wonder if the monster was cutting into her uniform with it's sharp pincers and feet. She could feel loose material flapping in the currents around her. But the urge to breath was growing fast. She wished Link was there to help her in some way at all.

Then the water around them began to boil with a fury she had never felt before. It was steamin hot! She realized that Gojira must be close enough to use his atomic breath against the lobster monster, and that she was in the target area. It was getting really hot, but the lobster monster released her. Turning, it swam to engage the greater threat: Gojira! But somehow, she still felt that she was safe.

'_Swim for the surface,_' advised the voices in her head.

'_What about Gojira?_'

The two forms appeared like shadows as they engaged each other in close combat.

'_We think he will be alright,_' they replied.

She watched as Ebirah began dragging Gojira down towards the bottom.

'_Doesn't he have to breath like me?_' she thought even as her lungs began to ache. But she knew what she had to do. Swimming over, she grappled the monster and began kicking towards the surface. Between her and Gojira, the power of their upward movement finally overcame the power of Ebirah's tail.

'_We're going to make it!_' she thought, '_Both of us!_'

'_You are surely selfless._'

'_I just want to do what's right,_' she thought as they all rose higher.

'_When you hit the surface, Mothra will be there to aid you._'

'_Good to know,_' she replied.

The three of them broke the surface. She noticed Gojira's jaw were clamped over the joint at the base of one of Ebirah's claws, as if he was trying to tear it away from the monster's body.

'_This is like cracking a lobster dinner back home,_' she thought as she grappled the other claw.

Her shoulder stung as Gojira's atomic breath indirectly struck. He was aiming at Ebirah's head, but partly missed it. She realized to her dismay that while his radiation didn't seem to harm her, it was burning away her uniform. She soon had a very bare shoulder showing.

'_Oh this is just peachy._'

Gojira had gone back to trying to bite the claw and separate it from the lobster monster's body. She went back to using her enhanced strength to try and rip off the creature's other claw. It was it's main weapons, and it seemed they both understood that.

A lightning-like energy bolt snaked between them to strike the lobster monster's head. She looked up to see Mothra hovering over them.

'_Three against one,_' she thought, '_It almost doesn't seem fair._'

'_It isn't a matter of fairness, but a matter of survival for the Kaiju,_' replied the Priestesses.

'_I guess they're like other food chains._'

'_In a way, that is completely true._'

Her thoughts were drawn back as Gojira ripped out the claw he was biting from Ebirah's armored body. The lobster monster let out an eerie cry, especially since they weren't known for making any sound at all.

'_That's right,_' she thought, '_Crustaceans only have their exoskeleton. If you can overcome that, you can tear them apart._' She pulled with all of her might until the other claw was torn away from it's body as well. '_Great,_' she thought, '_I'll be having mutant lobster claw for dinner tonight._' She suddenly realized that she was feeling a bit hungry from her massive growth.

But without it's pincers for them to hold onto, the lobster monster shot down towards the bottom.

'_Let it go,'_ said the voices in her head, '_It shall take years to grow those pincers back. No more ships shall suffer._'

'_Yeah,_' she thought back as she looked at Gojira, '_We'd have to dive back to it's domain, and it seems we're both tired from this battle._'

Gojira grabbed her and the pincer she was holding, and began to drive them towards the nearest island with his powerful tail.


	6. Chapter 6

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

Susan was half dragged ashore by Gojira as they carried their prize: The giant claws of Ebirah. They came up onto the beach as Mothra flew overhead. He was perfectly content to sit on his tail while he began cracking open the shell. Since he was working on one claw, it seemed that the other was more or less Susan's prize. She did feel awfully hungry, so she used her enhanced strength to pry open her own monster kaiju claw.

'_I wonder if Mothra is hungry?_' she thought to no one in particular.

'_The Guardian Mothra doesn't eat food as we understand it,_' replied the Priestess.

'_So what does she eat?_'

'_She lives on the songs and prayers of her chosen people,_' they answered, '_The energy we direct to her as her Priestesses._'

'_Oh, I'm sure Doctor Cockroach would have something to say about that._'

'_There are many things Science cannot comprehend,_' they replied, '_like Monsters and Aliens. Even the true nature of the kaiju is still a mystery. We simply accept Mothra as she is. There is no need to try and explain her._'

'_I just hope this stuff won't make me sick._'

'_With your body as enhanced as it is, there should be no problems. Unless you count a bit of gas later. You surely wouldn't want to be around when Gojira... how do you_ say?..' they thought as they were looking for the right words,'_cuts the cheese._'

'_That does sound quite nasty!_' she thought as she ripped a chunk of meat from the now open shell with her bare teeth. It did seem like her teeth were somehow much tougher than she remembered. She thought it must have been a side effect of the boost in her Quantonium radiation levels. But still it tasted oddly delicious to her, even without butter and lemon juice.

Once in a while, she looked at Gojira. He was far too happy to just sit on his tail and eat. She realized that his jaws and teeth were much better suited to eating meat and penetrating thick kaiju hide, but then he was supposed to be a super predator. It was just good enough that he wasn't causing any troubles.

In fact, a good half an hour or so passed before some of the others appeared. She knew they had to fly back to the airport and then drive out to them on jeeps, so she wasn't surprised. Mainly she wanted to finish eating before she shut off the Quantonium Enhancing Backpack she was wearing.

First General Monger came out and called out to her with a bullhorn, "Excellent job, Susan. We're all quite proud of you. But is there a reason you haven't shrunk back down yet?"

"I'm hungry," she replied, "and this monster lobster claw is quite good."

"You mean raw with no butter or lemon juice?!"

"I guess when you're around Monster Island, you do what the kaiju do," she replied as she nodded in Gojira's direction. He of course was eating much faster than she was.

"I told you we were going to need a few tons of liquid butter and lemon juice," yelled Link.

She noticed that the Doc Roach and Sqweep were both scanning her with their devices while Link was walking around her.

"Are you alright?" called the General, "Your suit seems to have suffered some battle damage."

"I feel just fine," she replied.

"WHOA!" called Link from behind her somewhere.

"What?" she asked as she turned half way around.

"That is one heck of a wardrobe malfunction!" he yelled as he stared at her butt.

She looked back and immediately blushed red hot. Her suit was badly torn and the entire left side of her butt was plain to see.

Then he looked up and yelled in surprise again.

She glanced down, and saw that once he could see past the claw, the suit was also torn badly and the lower half of her left breast was also plain to see. While she couldn't see the whole thing, she surely hoped that she wasn't showing off too much nipple. But she blushed even hotter as she looked at Link's open mouthed stare.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" she cried as she reach down and brushed sand at him. While she intended it to be small, her hand threw a rather large wave of white sand at him that knocked him back a good dozen yards and left him more than half buried as well.

"Susan," said the Doc with his own personal voice amplification device, "There's a serious problem here..."

"I KNOW!" she yelled. It was loud enough that even Gojia paused to look at her.

"No no!" he replied, "I don't mean the wardrobe malfunctions! There's something wrong with the Quantonium Generator!"

"WHAT?!"

"My scan shows that it's already been fully drained," he said, "All of the plutonium is completely inert now. I suggest you turn if off right now."

She turned it off with the safety switch on her right shoulder, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Doc?!"

"That's what I was afraid of," he said, "The Quantonium Radiation levels are not falling as nearly as quickly as they should be. I don't know how long you're going to be that size before you begin to shrink. It could be hours, days or..."

"Perhaps never," said Sqweep as he passed by her ear.

"I COULD BE STUCK AT THIS SIZE FOREVER?!" she asked in dismay.

"Sqweep shouldn't alarm you like that," replied the Doc.

She sighed in relief.

"Even in the worst case scenario, you should be fine in twenty years, give or take."

"20 YEARS?!"

"Soldier!" called the General, "Calm yourself! I promise the good ole US Military and every scientist at the base will work tirelessly until you're cured!.. or at least until the budget runs out for this year."

Link came back from being half buried. He was walking about staring at every gash and tear in her suit, and it was really making her embarrassed.

"General!" she cried, "Something has to be done to patch or replace my suit! I can't let people, especially the Media, see me dressed like THIS! It would never be removed from the internet once picture of me get there!"

"We'll quarantine the island!" said the General, "Tell everyone it's to keep them safe from Gojira over there! It will extend several miles out to sea! We'll set up a no fly zone that should be large enough to keep pesky news choppers away!"

"Thanks General," she sighed in relief.

"Wow," said Link as he stared at Gojira, "That one's ugly enough to be my sister!"

"Yeah," she replied, "Well if you were as large as him, I'd say he'd be looking at you more like lunch than a buddy."

"WHAT?!"

"I've been told he's a kaiju hunter," she replies, "He lives to fight the most powerful Kaiju, and apparently he eats some of them."

"He isn't eating you!"

"Well duh," she replied, "I'm just a giant human to him, and I'm sure I don't look like food. We're not really a threat to him when we're... you know... not using some nation's military force to blow him up and stuff..."

"And I do look like food?!" he asked.

"Well yeah, you got a lot of fish look to you," she replied, "I'm sure he'd take a bite out of you just to see how tasty you are."

"Remind me never to get as big as you then!"

"Now I know what the Insectosaurus felt like," she mused as she ripped off another bite of claw meat.


	7. Chapter 7

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

Susan yawned mightily. After stuffing herself with low-level radioactive mutant crab claw, she was ready for sleep. It wasn't helping that the sun was setting. She looked over at Godzilla and noticed that he was sleeping sitting up using his tail as a support. The beach was littered with pieces of claw shell.

"Susan!" called the Doc Roach through the megaphone, "Sqweep and I will be working on an earpiece so you can speak to us over radios or similar earpieces we're planning to make for the rest of us! We think it should also allow you to speak simple words and phrases to Godzilla!"

"Okay Doc," she replied softly, "I guess the sandy beach here is going to have to due as my bed for tonight." So she laid down in the sand and used her arms to both pillow her head and keep it off the sand.

It hardly seemed like she was asleep very long before something woke her. She opened her eyes to see that Godzilla was staring down on her for some reason. The look in his eyes kind of creeped her out. It was like looking at her with bedroom eyes. She scrambled backwards on her hands and feet away from him, but he simply followed behind as casually as a Pepe Le'Pew.

"**Stay back!**" she warned, "**I'm not your type!**"

But he only came closer.

"**I'm warning you, you walking reactor!**" she called as she raised her arms defensively. Much to her dismay, she saw that her arms were pink, scaly and ended in claws. "**WHAT?!**" she asked in shock. She turned as she crawled to the water's edge to look at herself. What she saw was a pink Godzilla-ette staring back. The sad part was she had a pink silk ribbon about her neck and a pink silk bow on her head.

Godzilla leaned over behind her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She could see his reflection as he leaned down to nibble at her neck.

"**DOC?!**" she screamed, "**SQWEEP?!**"

He grunted softly somewhere around her ear hole. She looked back to see his leg moving her tail aside. It looked like he was going to mate with her just the way she had seen komodo dragons mating in the zoo.

"**NO!**" she cried, "**I DON'T WANT TO LAY EGGS!**"

Susan awoke in a cold sweat. Even as she did, she realized that she had been screaming. She could hear tearing sounds. Her body felt more uncovered than she had since she grew even larger. She opened her eyes and saw that Godzilla was leaning over her and using his jaws for tearing her tattered suit from her body. Most of her suit other was gone leaving only thin strips covering her breasts and loins.

"**DOC!**" she screamed, "**SQWEEP!**"

She heard a jeep racing in from a distance as she used her hands to shield what was left of her suit. He seemed confused by her defensive actions, and thus decided to back up and give Susan some space.

"Calm yourself, Susan!" called the Doc Roach over the megaphone.

"**I'm being stripped by a radioactive perverted lizard and you want me to be calm?!**"

"It's not like that!" he called back, "He's reptilian so he must think that you're shedding your torn suit! Reptiles such as snakes and lizards are known for helping each other shed their skins!"

"**Well tell him to knock it off!**"

"I speak roach, not reptile my dear!"

Link grabbed the megaphone and added, "I'll help you shed that skin Susan!"

"**You're not helping matters!**" she called as she watched him eating the shreds of her suit, "**And what the hell is he doing now?!**"

The Doc grabbed it back as he called, "It's perfectly normal to eat shed skin! A source of protein and nutrients that too good to ignore! He doesn't realize that it's not your real skin!"

"**Where's that earpiece?!**"

"Sqweep is testing it!" he called, "I felt I had to come out here when I heard you screaming!"

"**I don't care if it's tested or not!**" she replied, "**Bring the prototype over here NOW!**"

"I'm going!" he replied as the jeep turned around and raced back towards the temporary base.

She looked back at Godzilla who only seemed to be staring at her out of idle curiosity. Her outburst made him stay at a distance from her for at least the time being. He simply grunted softly.

"I'm sorry I yelled before," she said more quietly, "It's not your fault you think I'm shedding." Looking down into the sand, she found she had a blush rising in her cheeks. She wondered why having a radioactive reptile staring at her made her feel so awkward. He surely had no notion about what humans felt about their own nudity given he had no concept of what even clothing was.

Suddenly she felt his arm over her shoulders as he squatted down beside her. She looked into his eyes and felt like he was trying to empathize with her moment of distress. He gently grunted again. She twisted and wrapped her arms about his torso as she felt the heat radiating from his warm body. Even though it was radiation that made him 'warm blooded', she didn't care as she embraced him tightly.

She could feel his breath as he sniffed at her hair and neck. He was hugging her back tightly as well even though she could tell it was much less than his strongest hug. She wondered how he treated females of his own kind.

About then, Sqweep flew in on his flier.

"Where's the earpiece?" she asked.

He held up something the size of a soup can as he said, "This is it. It will automatically expand in your ear canal for the best and most comfortable fit. Even with an ear as yours are now."

"Oh..."

Once he tossed it into her ear canal, she felt it expand to a snug, yet comfortable fit inside. It was making strange white noise for a few seconds. She shook her head as if trying to clear it.

"_**Are you feeling well?**_" asked a male voice in her head. Her head snapped up to see that his face was still close to hers.

"It appears to be working," called the Doc Roach over the earpiece radio system.

"Did Godzilla just speak to me?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes," he replied, "It seems he can grasp concepts and higher languages."

So she looked at him and said, "Look big guy. I'm not shedding my skin. I don't' need any help with that."

He paused a few seconds before he nodded. It seemed her understood what she was trying to communicate to him. He leaned closer again as he sniffed at her once more. "_**You smell nice,**_" he said in her head, "_**A scent I've never noticed before.**_"

"That's... well... thank you..." she stammered awkwardly. Then she squealed as she felt his hand on her buttocks.

"_**Where's your tail?**_" he asked, "_**How do you walk upright without one?**_"

"**I don't have a tail!**" she blurted out.

"_**You're the softest kaiju I've even met.**_"

"**But I'm not a kaiju!**" she replied, "**I'm just a large human!**"

He leaned closer and licked her face.

"**STOP THAT!**" she yelled as she pushed him back, "**I'M NOT FOOD!**"

"_**I'm not surprised that you taste odd too.**_"

She realized that he would have to try and eat hundreds of humans at once for it to rise to the level of a mouthful let alone a meal.


	8. Chapter 8

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

Susan watched awkwardly as she waited for the Doc Roach and Sqweep to finish taking readings. It felt like they were scanning every square inch of her body from a range that was far too close for her tastes. While Sqeep was an alien juvenile, she wasn't so sure about the Doc. He was a full grown and formerly human male after all. While he was good at presenting a stone face, she was sure he wasn't immune to her supersized charms.

Then there was Link and BOB who were staring at her from a distance. While she was sure BOB was only staring at her because Link was, Link was making no effort to conceal how he was ogling every part of her all but naked body.

"**When's the new suit going to get here?**" she asked as she kept her arms covering her breasts and her butt firmly planted in the sand, "**This is getting really out of hand you know.**"

"Sorry Susan," replied the Doc Roach through her ear piece, "It was easier to make the old suit since we only had to make it human sized and allowed it to grow to keep up with your Ginormica frame. It would have been a lot harder if we had to make the suit for a 49 foot 11.5 inch tall woman to begin with. Besides, your suit was made from very exotic materials that are hard to come by."

"**Well since I'm going to be 100 meters tall for quite some time, I'm sure they can come up with something else.**"

"The General has assured me that every asset he can call in is making something for you."

"**I hope it's soon,**" she replied, "**The way Link is looking at me is really starting to creep me out.**" She looked down the beach to where Godzilla was looking at her. He was seated propped up on his tail.

"I assure you that he won't do anything more than look," he assured her. Then he giggled as he added, "Besides you're way more woman than he can ever handle now."

Link waved at Susan. Even as small as he was compared to her, she could still clearly see the leering smile he presented. It made her shiver as she sat in the sand.

"_**I sense that you are anxious,**_" said Godzilla, his sounds translated by the earpiece.

"Oh... it's... uh... no big deal," she replied as she looked at him.

"I've received a transmission from the General that makeshift clothing will be flown in tomorrow morning," said the Doc.

"**So I have to be almost naked all night?**" she asked as she looked towards the sun. It was getting lower in the sky and would mst likely be dark in less than two hours.

"I'm afraid so."

She pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms about her knees. "**Oh the things I have to put up with for the sake of the country and President,**" she sighed. Looking up to the sky, she asked, "**How am I going to stay warm until tomorrow?**"

"I'd like to help," he replied, "But Quantonium Radiation isn't the same as that created by atomic decay. It isn't hot by it's nature."

Much to her surprise, a powerful pair of arms wrapped her from behind. Godzilla had approached and squatted behind her with surprising quietness. She could feel her back against his chest and his legs against her thighs.

"_**I have heat to spare,**_" said Godzilla, "_**Let me share it with you.**_"

"Great," she muttered, "I'm being warmed up by the reptile."

"_**Eh?**_"

"Reptiles are supposed to be cold blooded. I'm the one who's supposed to be warm blooded."

"_**I don't remember any time when I wasn't warm,**_" he answered, "_**Even when the frozen water fell from the sky and made things cold enough that I had to sleep for some time.**_"

"Well I suppose your scales aren't as... uncomfortable... as I thought," she replied as she leaned back into his embrace. It seemed so long ago that Derek was holding her the same way.

"Lucky lizard," muttered Link.

"I heard that," sighed Susan.

Godzilla placed his head on her right shoulder and wrapped his tail about her legs from the other side. She sighed as she felt his warmth flowing into her body.

"Well we're going to dinner," said the Doc, "Will you be alright?"

"There's still plenty of claw meat," she replied as she glanced at the portion of claw she hadn't eaten yet. With all of the radiation in it, it wasn't going to spoil anytime soon after all.

"Well just be careful," he said as he walked towards the jeep with Sqweep, "Between the radioactive meat and close contact with Godzilla, you're absorbing a lot of radiation. We still don't know what the exact long term effects of such exposure is going to be."

"I'll be alright," she replied.

"I'd be glad to stay around and make sure ole Zilla here doesn't try..." began Link.

"**Just go!**" she snapped as she slowly closed her eyes. She knew that Godzilla wasn't going to try anything. Her anatomy was far too different from his to even worry about what he might try.

"Aww man..." he moaned as he headed for the jeep as well.

His breathing slowed. She felt that he was taking the opportunity to get some sleep too. For some reason, she felt like she was totally safe in his embrace. She drifted off to sleep before she knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

Coverton had moved to a more private location to avoid being seen by human, monster or alien before he radioed back to his home base. A somewhat gaseous head formed similar to his own.

"Oh great and powerful Coverlord," he began.

"Report," came the reply.

"I have a new plan to rule the Earth," he said, "but I need something from home to do this."

"_Explain,_" he answered.

"I have discovered a monster on this planet so powerful, it can take it over by itself. As long as we can... recruit him to our cause."

"_Mind control?_"

"Of course," he answered, "The beast is far too... primitive to be reasoned with."

"_I assume you have gathered intelligence on this monster?_" asked the Coverlord.

"Transmitting the data to you now," he replied.

A moment passed while the data was received and reviewed.

"_A living atomic reactor pile 100 meters tall and about 250K kilotons in mass,_" came the final review, "_Massively powerful, but lacking mental strength. I think a Mark XXXIII-Alpha-Epsilon Mind Control Device should suffice._"

"Can you send me one?"

"_It shall arrive in about one cycle of Earth's rotation._"

"Excellent," he replied as he rubbed his hands together.

"_I just hope it turns out better than the time we tried to capture that three headed space monster,_" he sighed, "_You know how many space ships were lost to that thing?_"

"I assure you sir that we had no way of knowing that monster was already under the control of another alien race. This monster is clearly an independent operator. He also seems to have developed... feelings... for the one called Ginormica. He doesn't seem to understand that she's one of the humans who keep trying to destroy him just because she's now on his size scale."

"_Perhaps we should control them both,_" mused the Coverlord.

"Her size is temporary. A result of being overloaded with artificial quantonium radiation," he replied, "Who knows when she shall return to normal. And we both know just how... expensive a mind control device for one as large as him is, Coverlord."

"_You are right,_" he replied, "_but do not hesitate to destroy the enhanced human if she interferes with our plans._"

"Affirmative," he said, "All hail the Coverlord. Coverton out."

The channel was closed.

"Soon the Earth shall belong to us!" he cried as he began to laugh.

"You'd think they'd have more bathrooms here for the tourists," said a voice nearby, "I hope one of these here trees will do."

"Henry?!" he asked as he looked around, "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, Henry has to help clean up the crashed transport," he replied, "It's not like Henry has anything better to do. I shouldn't be drinking so much beer at my age..."

"So you're drunk?" he asked.

"Slightly," replied Henry.

"Well good," said Coverton, "When you sober up in the morning, just remember I was never here. It was just... a drunken dream."

"Henry would rather have dreams about scantily clad women in grass skirts..."

"Whatever!"


	10. Chapter 10

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

Susan awoke in the morning still in the rather warm arms of Godzilla. She had to admit it was kind of cozy. His breathing slowly sounded into her ear as he lay his head on her shoulder. On the other hand, he felt heavy against her. But as she opened her eyes, she could see the sun rising and soon new her new clothing would be arriving.

The smell of radiated lobster meat wafted to her nose. It was making her hungry again. There wasn't much meat left in her own claw, but she figured her smaller and daintier hands could pick out the pieces of meat that Godzilla's much bulkier hands couldn't get to so easily. So she reached out with one foot and used her toes to drag what was left of the claw over next to her.

She could hear the change in his breathing. The way the air came in and out of his nose. She figured the smell of the meat was waking him us as well. That his nose was instinctively sampling the air around him to confirm that meat was nearby.

"**Mmm,**" he said softly in her ear, "**That smells good.**"

"**I suppose you can have some of mine,**" she said as she looked into his eye.

"**You... smell nice too,**" he added more slowly.

"**Say what?!**" she asked quickly.

"**I've been here next to you during the night,**" he said, "**and your smell... kind of grows on me... something I could get used to.**"

"**But I'm not even close to your species,**" she replied, "**At best you're classified as Reptila and I'm Mammalian.**" Then she paused as she thought and added, "**Unless you're smelling the radiation I absorbed from physical contact with you last night.**"

Suddenly, he licked her cheek. "**Well you don't taste like the way you smell,**" he commented.

She thought about it a moment. All the time she had been in the ocean. Sitting around on the sandy beach. Spending all night embraced by a living atomic reactor.

"**Ah!**" she exclaimed, "**When was the last time I bathed?! I must be filthy and smell horrible!**"

"**Bathing?**" he asked, "**What's that?**"

"**Don't you ever get dirty and have to clean yourself up?**"

"**Yes,**" he mused, "**but I just lick myself clean. I didn't know it was called anything.**"

"**Well...**" she replied as she felt a blush coming on, "**My species... doesn't do that anymore...**" She thought before she replied, "**But where am I going to find a giant bathtub at this time of the morning, Brain? Think brain, think!**"

Then she realized he was licking her face again.

"**What are you doing?**" she asked.

"**Long ago,**" he began as he spoke between licks, "**I had a mate and she laid a clutch of eggs.**"

She nodded.

"**But one day, the volcano erupted,**" he said, "**I could only grab one egg and run. She tried to save the rest of them.**"

"**What happened?**" she asked.

"**The ground swallowed them up,**" he replied, "**I never saw them again.**"

"**That's awful.**"

"**So I swam to another island to keep the egg safe,**" he replied, "**but the world became so cold. I slept for a long time. When I woke, the world had changed and the egg... was no where to be seen.**"

She nodded.

"**I just know if that egg hatched,**" he said, "**that I would have cleaned him up just like I do myself. That we would have licked each other clean as well... That feels... important.**"

Now he was licking her neck.

"**You don't really have to...**"

"LOOK AT THAT, DOC!" yelled Link through the bullhorn, "I'VE ONLY DREAMED ABOUT GIVING SUSAN A TONGUE BATH!"

Susan screamed.

...

"Now Susan," said the Doc roach into her earpiece, "Don't you think you overreacted... just a bit?"

"Well Link scared me!" she replied.

"Not that," he answered, "You streaked down the coast through three different public beaches and at least six private ones. Goodness, you covered a little over five miles in about as many minutes."

"Oh," she said as she looked around. She had stopped running once she reached a small fresh water creek spilling into the ocean. It was barely deep enough to cover her crotch when she sat down in it.

When she thought about all the people she flashed along the way, she really blushed hotly. She jumped to her feet so fast, she knocked the King of the Kaiju onto his back.

"Tell me you have some clothing coming," she begged.

"Well, I was coming to tell you it's going to be delayed a few more hours," he said, "Last time I trust military shipping."

Then she heard Godzilla was following her up the beach. She was sure her huge footprints in the sand were impossible for any creature with eyes to miss.

"I'm really going to have fun trying to explain this one to Godzilla," she sighed.

"Explain what?"

"OH!" she added quickly, "Nothing!"

"**There you are,**" said Godzilla, "**You ran off like you were terrified of something.**"

"**Uh no,**" she replied as her mind searched for a believable lie, "**I... was looking for... bathing water! Yeah, that's it. I know it was really kind of you to offer... licking me clean... and all that...**" She gulped as she added, "**But we use water instead!**"

"**Oh, I see.**"

"Oh when I get my hands on Link, I'm going to..." she thought.

"I wouldn't mind meeting my demise like that," muttered Link.

"You know the earphone link is still open?" asked the Doc roach.

"WHAT?!"

"I fail to see the problem," interrupted Sta'abi, "On my planet, licking each other is quite the part of the mating ritual."

"**I'm not going to mate with him!**" she shouted using her regular voice.

She looked up into his confused look and realized he had heard the full outburst.

"Well I'm sure that he entire island heard you and is relieved to know that," said Doc sarcastically.

She looked around in panic, but could only see Coverton approaching in his levitating chair.

"**Oh great,**" she said, "**I suppose you're here to laugh at my situation too?**"

"Oh no," he replied as he pushed a button on his chair, "I'm here to TAKE CONTROL OF GODZILLA!" A really long tube unfolded from the back of the chair. It turned into a missile tube about 12 feet long.

By some instinct, she jumped up and shielded the super Kaiju with her own body. The missile fired and she felt something strike her in the back of her head. The impact drove her into his arms.

"BLAST!" cursed Coverton, "I only had ONE of those!"

Susan's mind was foggy. She could hardly think anymore.

"Very well," he said coldly, "If I can't control Godzilla, I'll control his GIRLFRIEND!"

Susan would have been so upset at his words if she could have formed a coherent thought right then.

Godzilla was mad. He was sure the tiny creature had somehow hurt Susan. His atomic breath began charging.

"Oh dear!" called Coverton as he activated a powerful force bubble around his chair. He vanished in the beam of his atomic breath only to emerge a few seconds later fully shielded. Even still, the blast had driven him a good hundred feet backwards.

"Blast!" he called, "Wanna do this the hard way, you atomic simpleton?! We do this the hard way then!" He pushed a button on his chair and ordered, "**Susan! ATTACK AND DEFEAT GODZILLA!**"

"**Defeat... Godzilla...**" she replied softly.

"Susan?!" said the Doc roach in her earpiece, "Susan?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

"I don't get it," said Doctor C as the jeep races towards the beach, "Susan's comlink is working but she isn't answering!" He had to yell because his voice was competing with the howling wind.

"Susie's alright, isn't she?!" asked Link.

"Probably!"

"That's not all that comforting!" he replied as a large crashing noise was heard in the distance. A slight tremor was felt though the jeep's suspension even as they watched the sand on the beach shift. "Is that an earthquake?!"

"No, more like a large impact against the beach!"

"IS GODZILLA ATTACKING SUSIE?!" he asked in alarm.

"I can't rule out that possibility!" answered the Doc evenly.

Another thud. Another tremor.

"That one felt much closer!" shouted Link.

"We should be able to see something very soon!"

As they crossed the last sand dune, a sight came into view that neither was expecting. Susie and Godzilla were engaged in very close wrestling combat with each other. That and the fact that Susie no longer covered by anything.

"Whoa!" sighed Link, "I've had so many dreams like this... except Susie was wrestling with ME!" Then he blinked as the Doc handed him a hanky. "So... what's this for?" he asked as he took the white silk cloth.

"For the nosebleed!" he replied clinically.

"Nosebleed?!" he asked as he paused to look at his own nose, "What?!.. Oh!.. that's something new!" He put the hanky over his nose to soak up the blood.

"It must be the proximity to Japan!"

"What does that have to do with the smell of fish in Italy?!"

"What are you trying to say?!"

"That's a clever quip I heard once!"

"From B.O.B.?!"

"Yeah, what's your point?!"

"Nothing!" muttered the Doc. He turned his head aside to look at Link with the hanky over his nose.

"WHOA!" said Link.

The Doc looked back to see that Susie had lifted Gojira over his head and was well on the way to slamming him down into the beach again. Another powerful impact generated another impact shock.

"Something's wrong here!" called the Doc.

"What?!" replied Link, "Is it so strange that Susie is winning?!"

"Not that!" he answered, "But look at Godzilla! I don't think he's really fighting Susan! He's trying not to hurt her!"

"Are you saying my sweet little Susie attacked him first?!"

'_He is right,_' replied the sweet voice in their heads, '_Susan did attack Gojira first._'

"Wow, that still surprises me!"

"You sound like you know what's going on!" observed the Doc.

'_Not exactly, but she does seem to be under alien mind control. We have encountered that phenomenon before. Susan may well not be in control of her own body._'

"I take it the control itself is not telepathic?!"

'_You are correct._'

"What does that matter?!" asked Link.

"It mean that they cannot locate the source of control!" he replied, "We need instruments that I don't have on me!"

"But I'm sure I do!" replied a nearby voice. They looked aside to see Sqweep flying alongside their jeep.

"Good! We need you to lock onto the source of the signal as soon as you can!"

"What about Susie?!" asked Link, "We can't let her get injured!"

"Right now, she's as much a threat to the whole island!"

"What are you suggesting?!"

"We need Mothra to help subdue Susan until the control of her mind is broken!"

'_Mothra will do what she can to help._'

"I wish I was as big as them!" moaned Link, "After all, I know how to treat Susan right!"

The Doc just looked at him sympathetically as he said, "Well there's nothing we can do about that now!"

"It seems that the atomic Keiju seems to have Susan pinned in the sand!" observed Sqweep.

They looked in amazement as Link muttered, "Luck sun of a..."

But then there was a serious of flashes and small explosions on the other side of Godzilla. The force managed to knock him off of Susan.

"Where is that fire coming from?!" asked Link.

"I think Coverton just grew a spine!"

"Oh NOW he decides to play the hero?!"

"Ironic isn't it?!" asked the Doc.

"Sure is!"

"But why is he attacking now?! We both know he doesn't really care about Susan!"

"Well I'm not questioning his motives right now!" cried Link as he began driving around the battle searching for Coverton.

"But we do have to question his timing!" he replied, "He has to be made to understand that we need to restrain Susan! We're not here to battle Godzilla right now!"

"Well unless Coverton has weapons he hasn't told us about, he has to be close by!"

"I concur!" added Sqweep.

"Sqweep! You're faster than us!" said the Doc, "Fly ahead and track down Coverton! Can you do that while searching for the control signal?!"

"Of course!" he replied, "That's barely as hard as level 7 Quantum Mechanics!"

"What does?!.." asked Link.

"Nevermind!" said the Doc, "He's on a roll!"

Sqweep flew ahead of the jeep.


	12. Chapter 12

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

"Atomic simpleton," muttered Coverton, "If you won't serve me, I'll destroy you. The last thing I shall let happen is let you become part of Team Monster."

He felt safe blasting away at Godzilla as long as he was paying attention to Susan. If a few stray shots struck her instead, he didn't really care about that either. He only cursed himself in his head for keeping such short range weapons on his floating chair. But then, Coverton wasn't used to handling his own fights.

"Coverton!" called Sqweep as is he flew in, "It has been requested that you cease fire at once!"

"That atomic menace cannot be allowed to carry on!" he called back.

"You are endangering Ginormica!" he replied as he landed by the huge headed alien.

"She's one of the monster team," he answered, "I'm sure she's well aware of the risks."

"We have reason to believe that Susan is not in charge of her own senses," said the small pink alien, "She may well have initiated the hostilities with Godzilla."

"Naive child," he replied, "Even if she did, it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" asked Sqweep as he looked up.

"Look at the big picture, Sqweep," he mused, "What would happen to the balance of power between Team Monster and Team Alien if Godzilla became one of the Monsters?"

"Well, I suppose they would become significantly stronger."

"Yes," he continued, "Even if they lost Susan, they would be massively stronger than us. We cannot allow this."

"Why would they lose Ginormica?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" he asked, "They ordered Susan to attack and subdue Godzilla so the humans can force him to join up with their team!"

"General Monger would surely not sacrifice one of his own soldiers like that," observed Sqweep.

"Humans are one of the most ruthless species known in the galaxy," he replied, "They are quite willing to do anything even if it means sacrificing their own to obtain their goals. I'm sure that even if Monger wouldn't do it himself, that someone above him in the command chain surely would."

"That's totally illogical!"

"Since when are humans known for logic?" he asked as he looked down on Sqweep.

"Well, there's the one called Doctor..."

"The roach is a monster scientist!" he retorted, "So... he's a little more ethical than humans. Even still, he's vastly less of a scientist than you are."

Sqweep paused before he asked, "So you won't cease your attack on Godzilla?"

"It would be illogical not to," he replied, "You should help me..."

"I cannot," came the answer he said as he flew away, "I have another mission of vital importance that I must do first."

"Very well," he said, "But just remember what I said about Godzilla joining Team Monster! It would surely endanger any future grades you might get in Earth Studies!"

Sqweep winced as if it were a physical blow.


	13. Chapter 13

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

The green army jeep was stopped along the sandy shore. It's occupants stood a good two miles from where Godzilla and Ginormica were engaged in hand-to-claw combat. Once in a while, the area lit up as she took a point blank hit from his atomic breath somewhere on her upper body. Still, the fierce blows they were landing were showing signs on their targets in the form of bruises, shallow cuts and scrapes. Susan's jumpsuit was destroyed by that point, not that anyone besides Link was really paying attention considering they were both covered in sand and debris by then.

"I hate standing around like a second stringer warming up the bench," muttered Link as he watched Ginormica engaged in close combat with Godzilla.

"As do I," replied Doctor C, "but all we can do is cheerlead for the moment. None of us has anywhere near enough power to tilt the balance of this battle. We have to be here in case Susan needs us."

"I'm always here for Susie."

"All of us monsters are," agreed the roach-doc.

"Say," observed the fish-man, "You'd think that Sqweep would have got Coverton to stop shooting into a brawl by now. Some of his shots are still hitting Susie."

"Indeed," mused the Doc, "I can only assume that he was not able to convince the giant headed goob to stop firing and just went on with his other mission. Considering how she's charged with massive amounts of TWO kinds of radiation, I imagine that Coverton's fire is not having much effect."

"Well it's not doing much other than make Godzilla mad either!"

"Speaking of him, do you think he or Susie is gaining any advantage at this point?"

"I think Godzilla is gaining the long term advantage," he replied evenly.

"How can you tell that?" asked Link as he blinked and looked through the binoculars closer.

"Because his wounds are regenerating even as I watch. I don't think Ginormica's body can heal as nearly as fast."

"Ginormica doesn't have a healing factor?"

"None that I've ever witnessed," replied the Doc as he looked at his homemade smart phone.

"What's up Doc?" asked Link as he glanced over.

"Oh, there's stories popping up in Japan about pictures of a naked woman wrestling some guy in a monster suit setting the internet on fire," he mused, "Here's a pic just downloaded. It's from a satellite, but it's posted liked it was just taken from a mountain."

"Wow," he replied as he looked closely, "If I wasn't seeing this live, I'd swear it was made up."

"I would too. It looks like most people either think it's a doctored picture or some kind of publicity stunt."

"Is it too weird to admit I've had dreams about seeing Susan like this?"

"With or without you?" asked Doc C with a smirk.

"Both."

"_You have a call, dad,_" said the phone.

"Dad?" asked Link.

"Oh," said the Doc, "Haven't I introduced you to Smartie 2?"

"Uh... no."

"Well who is it?"

"_It's General Monger._"

"Put him through then," he replied.

"What the heck is going on down there?!" asked the General hotly.

"We don't know why," answered the Doc, "but Ginormica has engaged in close combat with Godzilla while Coverton is shooting at Godzilla... more or less."

"Well stop that balding freak from shooting his allies!"

"We sent Sqweep to do that, but apparently Coverton is being... obstinate. He is still shooting."

"Someone get your keester over there and make him stop shooting!" yelled the General, "I know you're in a jeep SO USE IT ALREADY!"

"Fine," muttered Link.

"And tell Link he's got plenty of time to stare at naked Ginormica later!"

"There's never enough time for that," he answered softly.

"Is there anything the Armed Forces can do, General?" asked the Doc.

"We don't have enough precision munitions powerful enough to make a difference against Godzilla!" he replied, "And we already know dropping a nuke would only make him stronger!"

"And us deader," added Link.

"So we're keeping all forces on standby!"

"Alright," said the Doc, "We're heading off to stop Coverton. It will take some time since I have no intention of driving anywhere near that super monster brawl."

"Fine! Just GET GOING ALREADY!"

"Yessir," he replied as he closed the call.

"A little cranky?" asked Link.

"Oh, he cares more about Susan than he would admit to," said the Doc with a smirk, "He kinda treats her... like his step-daughter one might say."

"Oh..."


	14. Chapter 14

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

As the jeep circled around to look for Coverton, they ran across Sqweep.

"Find the source of the signal?" asked Doctor C.

"Negative," he replied, "The transmission must be so narrow and direct that I cannot scan it."

"Narrow and direct, eh?"

"You got an idea there Doc?" asked Link.

"Something like a laser beam could be used as a transmission source, but then the light scattering at the impact point would be detectable," he mused.

"Pity you can't just hide the signal in a blaster cuz Coverton's already firing on them," replied Link.

"Link! You're a genius!"

"I am?!" he replied before he straightened up and said, "Of course I am!"

"He doesn't know what you're talking about," noted Sqweep, "Does he?"

"Probably not, but I think the thing is if Coverton was controlling Susan, he could be sending her control signals through his chair's blasters."

"Why would he control Susan instead of Godzilla?" asked Link.

"Knowing him, his poor aim and his luck," mused the Doc, "he probably tried to attach a control device to Godzilla and hit Susie instead."

"Oh I am so going to hurt that balding freak when I get my hands on him!" he said as he smashed his one fist into the open palm of the other.

"I'm sure you can have whatever's left of him when Monger is done performing official punishment."

"Even a General needs to wait his turn sometimes!"

"In the meantime," interrupted Sqweep, "My scans have turned up other unusual information."

"Other information?!" asked the Doc.

"Yes. According to my scans, the atomic and Quantonium radiation inside Ginormica's body is becoming fused together. As Godzilla pumps more atomic energy into her, this new type of radiation is growing at an alarming rate. This is preventing the temporary effects of Quantonium from decreasing over time."

"So..." said Link.

"She's not getting small again anytime soon, Link!" exclaimed the Doc, "That and we have to idea what the long term effects of this new form of radiation will have on her body!"

"So..."

"Either her body is going to change in order to adapt, or she's going to get a serious case of radiation sickness."

"Radiation sickness is bad, right?"

"Very bad, Mister Link," replied the Doc in his most serious tones, "Very seriously bad."

"Oh, Coverton is so going to pay for this!"

Link then looked at a blue beam that he could see from the beach, but it seemed odd considering where he saw Godzilla's spinal plates which were not glowing.

"Say Doc," he said, "Hypothetically speaking, would one of these 'adaptations' you spoke of include Susie getting an atomic breath weapon of her own?"

"I suppose," replied the Doc Roach, "Why do you ask?"

"I just saw a breath weapon blast that couldn't have come from the walking atomic reactor," he replied, "He seems to be surprised by the turn of events as much as me."

"Such an attack would have some draining effect on Susan's radiation levels," said Sqweep, "but I'm not seeing any detectable loss if she was the source of that new blast."

"I'm pretty sure this comes under the heading of '_really bad things_'."

"I'm inclined to agree!" added Doc C.

"On the good side," said Sqweep, "We're rapidly closing in on Coverton's firing position."

"I have an idea about how to save Susan," said the Doc with a grin, "but it's so crazy, I'd think it was nuts if anyone but me came up with it."

"Go on," said Link, "I'm listening."

"As am I," added Sqweep.

"First, we need to get Susan to swallow BOB," began the roach-man.

"That's definitely in the crazy thought train there Doc," agrees the fish-monkey-man monster.

"Don't worry. It's not like even Ginormica's enlarged stomach can actually hurt him. Neither will the radiation levels inside her body. On the good side, I think he will harmlessly absorb some of her radiation into himself. Then we can disperse that radiation from BOB's body back at base."

"There is a certain level of plausibility in the Doctor's suggestion," agreed Sqweep.

Link grabbed the radio as he called back, "General! We need BOB and anyone else left from Team Monster and Team Alien down here at the beach ASAP!"

"Roger that!" came the General's reply.

"What can Sta'abi and Vornicarn do?" asked Sqweep.

"They can help us get Susan to eat BOB!" replied Link.

"That just might be crazy enough to work!" admitted the Doc.

"I have my crazy moments too, ya know!"

"Yes Link. I'm quite aware of that."


	15. Chapter 15

Monsters versus Alien

VERSUS GODZILLA

by Neoraichu

I do not own the rights to Monster versus Aliens, the characters therein, Godzilla, or the characters therein. Bla bla bla. Thank you.

…

Godzilla continued close combat with Susan in spite of the fact that his heart really wasn't in the fight. She wasn't the kind of super kaiju he was used to fighting. He was normally quite willing to battle any super monster to the bitter end, and that bitter end was normally the other monster. It was not the case this time. She didn't have his mass or his terrifying strength. This one didn't have massive defenses or a super thick hide. There was no atomic breath weapon, or there wasn't until just a few minutes ago.

So instead of trying to destroy her, he was more interested in keeping her pinned down until she calmed down or something. Once he was on top, it wasn't hard to do. She wasn't strong enough to throw him off. Her futile punches at his head, neck and body weren't that painful. However, he soon realized that she was growing stronger over time. Something almost none of the kaiju he battled before could do.

'_Gojira,_' came a voice in his head. Two voices to be precise. '_The one called Ginormica is not acting normally. She is under compulsion from an alien force. When it was a monster like Gigan, Megalon or King Ghidorah, it didn't matter. Being a force of terror and destruction was always in their nature to begin with. In the case of the one called Susan, she is not normally like this. You know she's normally kind and not violent. If you let Mothra help you, we can restore her to the creature that helped you defeat Ebirah. Will you let her help you save Susan?_'

Godzilla nodded. It was something they could read in his mind.

'_The other ones. They aren't human, but they work for them. Let them help you as well. They may be the same size as the humans who have harassed your for decades, but they normally work with Susan. Let them help you as well._'

He agreed.

'_But in the long term, Mothra can only help you so much. Soon, we shall awaken her two children and send them to help. They have what she needs to get better. We cannot stress enough that you cannot seriously attack Susan lest she become like the monster you normally fight against._'

While he's battled Mothra in the past, he knew she wasn't the normal kind of monster he battled against either. She was the kind of monster that considered herself the guardian of humanity in spite of the fact they've tried to use her for their own selfish goals. That they tried to turn the super moth kaiju into just another weapon to be used against him.

For most of his life, he fought and survived on his own. He never depended on another directly for any assistance. Every victory he had he basically earned on his own. Susan felt like she was different. The kind of being he didn't mind having around to help him. In fact, he felt a bit of a fond streak towards her as if she was truly a kindred spirit. When she in turn attacked him for no apparent reason, it made that fact all the more confusing to him.

He hoped that Mothra and her offspring could do something to bring Susan back to him before he had to do something to her that he would truly regret.


End file.
